


Cold Fingers, Cold Toes

by plantcaretaker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, not heavily but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantcaretaker/pseuds/plantcaretaker
Summary: It's cold and windy and Jihoon forgot his gloves, but there's cocoa and cuddles waiting for him at home.





	Cold Fingers, Cold Toes

**Author's Note:**

> it's cold as h*ck here and i'm self-projecting a little but i don't have a cute boyfriend to come home to

The cold nipped at Jihoon’s nose and cheeks as he walked home from class. The wind was sharp and made him cross as it blew piercing snowflakes into his face. He has forgotten his gloves and neglected to grab a hat when leaving that morning, and the wind was far too strong for his hood to make any difference. 

Though he was eager to be home, in bed under a hundred blankets, he knew too well that they had no hot chocolate at the apartment. As such, he stepped into a convenience store nearby the complex. He didn’t have much money left for the next few days before payday, but he could spare a few dollars for something warm.

Walking the last half-block home was both better and worse with the cocoa. On one hand, holding the warm drinks meant his palms were warmed in the nicest way. On the other, it caused his fingers to be exposed to the biting wind, with no chance of a retreat into his jacket pocket.

At last, he shuffled through his front door, practically jumping up and down in an attempt to return some feeling to his legs. He quickly kicked off his shoes, not even bothering to line them up, and dashed into his bedroom. He wasn’t quiet as he set down the cups and threw down his backpack. His snap buttons were loud as he tore off his coat. Still, the figure in his bed did not stir. 

Jihoon flicked on the lights and gathered all he needed to work on before crawling underneath the blankets. It was only when the cold hands of his boyfriend were pressed against his face that Junhui made any movement. 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he shouted, turning rapidly to defend himself. “Jihoonie, what the shit?!”

Jihoon retracted his hands. “I brought you cocoa,” was his simple reply.

“I would have traded the cocoa for you to have not done that,” Jun grumbled.

Jihoon shrugged. “You’ve been sleeping for 12 hours.”

“Cold hands are not a socially acceptable way to wake someone up, no matter how long they’ve been asleep,” Jun argued. He sat up a bit to grab for the hot chocolate. “So, what, did you wake me up just to watch you work?” He looked toward Jihoon’s laptop.

“No,” Jihoon said pleasantly, “I woke you up for your warmth.” Jun pouted. “It’s fucking freezing out there, Junnie. I thought my face would fall off.”

Jun set down his hot chocolate and shuffled closer to wrap his arms around the man. “You should’ve worn a scarf.”

“No shit.” He caught himself and looked down with a less bitter expression. “I forgot. Forgot my gloves too.”

“I hope you weren’t on your phone while you were walking,” Jun said placatively, a concerned look on his face. “I like your fingers intact, as do your scholarship providers.”

“I wasn’t,” Jihoon assures. “Not that it made much difference. The pockets in my coat aren’t very thick.”

“Gimme your hands.” Jun pulled his arms back to make grabby hands and him. Jihoon obeyed and was rewarded with large, warm hands enveloping his cold ones and a soft kiss pressed to his red fingertips.

Jihoon’s face was redder than the cold could manage, and his expression was somewhat dumbstruck. “That’s gay,” was all he could get out.

Junhui laughed. “You caught me. It’s not like we’ve been dating for 2 years but whatever.” He snuggled back into his boyfriend's side, eyes on the open laptop. “What’re we working on today?”

Jihoon turned back, hands finding their way to the keyboard, arm forced to wrap around the man clinging to him. “Current events in government. Summarize and analyze an article about a political discussion yada yada yada.”

Jun eyed him. “How many shots did you put in your hot chocolate?”

Jihoon hesitated just a second too long. “Two.” Jun hummed warningly. “Okay, four,” Jihoon relented, ashamed.

“Did you have any coffee this morning?”

“No,” Jihoon answered truthfully. 

“Hmm. I guess that’s okay then.”

Jihoon didn’t know why he was always getting on his case about his caffeine consumption when Junhui himself had to be forced to eat vegetables, but then again, it was always easier to take care of someone else than yourself in his opinion. Maybe that’s why they worked so well together. Even if Jihoon pretended that he didn’t need anybody, friends or otherwise, he could accept that it was far superior to count on each other than to have no one you can fall back on. 

Plus he liked the cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour. i guess you could say i'm getting more confident in my writing since i didn't even stew over whether or not i wanted anyone else to see this.


End file.
